Strange and Heartless
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Cómo le explicas a alguien que sientes cosas por él. Cómo le dices a alguien, de tu mismo sexo, que te has imaginado besándolo. Cómo puedes decirle a tus amigos más cercanos que estás enamorado de quien, desde que se conocieron, se detestaron. Cómo puede Harry Potter, el elegido, decirle al mundo que está enamorado de Draco Malfoy, un chico que no tiene elección. [Drarry & Romione]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no es de mi pertenencia, sino que de J.K. Rowling, así como los personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la forma distinta en los escenarios ocurridos desde "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego" hasta "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte". Es decir, los episiodios de **Drarry** y **Romione**.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Finalmente llegaba el cuarto año en Hogwarts, completamente aliviado, Harry terminaba de armar sus maletas a la espera en que el Señor Weasley fuera por él a la casa de los Dursley.

Increíblemente, no había sido tratado mal por su primo, Dudley, incluso, le había invitado a jugar varias veces en su consola de videojuegos. Sin embargo, su tío Vernon seguía igual, pero el ver un cambio en la actitud de su primo, hizo menos terrible sus vacaciones en Little Winging.

Según decía el mensaje enviado por Ron, el Señor Weasley estaría alrededor de las cinco de la tarde en casa de sus tíos, miró el reloj por quinta vez en el día, aún quedaba poco más de dos horas. Chasqueó la lengua y se lanzó en su cama. Sus tíos estaban en la sala viendo la televisión, ese día viernes, mientras que Dudley había salido con unos amigos de su escuela.

Harry pasó una mano por su rostro, su respiración se hizo de a poco más profunda, logrando dormirse.

 _Se veía a sí mismo, en el bosque prohibido. Apoyado en un árbol, lanzando y atrapando una manzana roja con la mano derecha, disfrutando verla girar en el aire. Escuchó un ruido, dejó caer la manzana al suelo, apegó su espalda en el tronco, guardó silencio y esperó._

 _Nada._

 _Lentamente, giró su cuerpo para poder mirar atrás del árbol, esperando por si alguien o algo aparecía._

 _Nada, no había persona alguna ni animal tampoco._

 _Suspiró, volvió a su posición anterior, pero se sobresaltó al ver unos ojos grises fijos en él. Quiso gritar de la sorpresa, pero la blanca y fría mano de aquella persona le cubrió la boca. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, no tardó y tomó la mano del chico y la quitó de su boca._

 _—_ _¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy?_ _—_ _inquirió Harry, regulando su respiración producto del susto_ _— ¿Matarme del susto?_

 _—¿Por qué me dejaste esa nota en mi libro de pociones? —Draco frunció el ceño, apretó sus labios, se acercó un poco más a Harry, rozando su nariz con la de él, haciendo que el calor de su aliento chocara con la boca del chico— ¿Qué es lo que tú pretendes, Potter?_

 _—No sé de qué nota hablas —posó sus manos en el pecho del rubio y empujó, buscando alejarlo de él—.Ya, suéltame y déjame…_

 _—¿Cómo no vas a saber de qué nota hablas si tú estás aquí? ¡En el jodido punto de encuentro!_

 _Draco soltó finalmente al chico de gafas, alejándose unos pasos de él. Harry arregló su ropa, su jersey y remera, limpió su boca y miró al Slytherin con el ceño fruncido._

 _—Para serte sincero, idiota, yo también recibí una nota, no en mi libro de pociones, pero sí lo encontré entre mis cosas, en mi habitación._

 _Pateó la manzana a un lado, lejos de ellos dos, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y desvió su vista a la luna, o lo poco que podía verse de ella por los árboles._

 _—Me voy. No sé y tampoco me importa si quieres quedarte acá esperando a quien de verdad te mandó la jodida nota —dio un paso tras otro, pero se volteó para mirar una última vez a Draco—. Lo que yo creo, es que planeabas hacerme una broma, tú y tu grupo de idiotas. Yo no estoy para tu juego._

 _Harry caminó rápido, buscando alejarse lo más posible de Draco, pero este último corría atrás de él, intentando alcanzarlo._

 _—Yo no estoy jugando contigo —la voz del Slytherin sonaba sincera, pero Harry no estaba esperando ninguna explicación, por ende, no pretendía detenerse, pero el rubio se interpuso en el camino, evitando que siguiese el camino hacia el castillo—. Por favor, Potter, no seas estúpido._

 _—El único estúpido eres tú, el que me está dando explicaciones cuando yo no las he requerido._

 _—Es solo para que te des cuenta de que no todo gira en torno a ti, que no todas mis malas acciones son para perjudicarte, y que tampoco toda la atención de Hogwarts es para ti, sino que también es para mí, por si no te diste cuenta._

 _—No me interesa, solo quiero irme._

 _—Pues vete, yo quiero saber quién fue el hijo de puta que se atrevió a hacerme venir a estas horas de la noche a este condenado bosque._

 _Draco pasó las manos por su cabello, bufando, se encogió de hombros y caminó, pasando por el lado de Harry._

 _—Si quieres, vete. Si quieres, quédate… —Le extendió una mano, como si hubiese dado por hecho que Harry se quedaría con él—. Tú eliges._

—Harry, Harry, despierta —la voz de la tía Petunia logró despertarlo, de golpe, desvaneciendo de esa manera la imagen de Draco con la mano extendida—. Ya llegaron por ti.

Se sentó en su cama al momento en que su tía dejó su habitación. Acomodó sus anteojos sobre su nariz y suspiró, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, agachando la cabeza.

 _"Maldición"_ , pensó, volviendo a pasar las manos por su rostro, un poco frustrado por el reciente sueño que había tenido.

¿Malfoy? ¿En serio había soñado con Malfoy? ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Tampoco es como si él hubiese planificado en qué soñar, pero consideraba sus sueños algo raros. Recientemente había soñado con… Con un hombre, en una casa, y estaba la serpiente…

Su cicatriz comenzó a doler punzantemente. Se quejó mientras la tocaba con la palma de su mano. Mientras respiraba profundamente, el dolor cesaba. No sabía qué sueño era peor de recordar, si el sueño con Cola gusano, o si el sueño con el idiota de Malfoy.

—¡Harry, hombre! ¡Baja ya!

El tío Vernon y su "dulce" voz lo llamaba. Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta de su habitación y habló:

—Un momento, por favor.

Sin cerrar la puerta, volvió a su cama para tomar sus maletas, así podría ir bajando las cosas de a poco.

—Santa mierda —masculló Draco, dejando de lado el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca de su madre. Ni siquiera lo estaba leyendo ni sabía de qué trataba, solamente quería despejar su mente.

No había podido conciliar el sueño. No porque tuviese pesadillas, sino porque su padre no había dejado de decirle que iban a ir a la final del partido de Quidditch. A Draco le gustaba el Quidditch, en verdad que sí, pero no sabía si la idea de ir con su padre fuese la mejor.

Detestaba su compañía. Si hubiese sido idea de él ir a ese partido, habría preferido ir con su grupo de amigos.

Sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su padre al momento de ir a ese partido. Las conocía a la perfección, pero no las compartía y rechazaba rotundamente la idea de tener que formar parte de aquello.

Estaba cansado de tener que ser siempre parte de los aborrecibles planes de su padre y el resto de personas que conformaban su familia, aquellas personas a las que pareciese que le faltaba el cerebro.

Caminó hasta el ventanal de su habitación, apoyándose en el vidrio, mirando el enorme patio de su casa.

—Cómo me hubiese gustado ser un chico normal, sin tener que formar parte de algo que no estoy de acuerdo.

Eso susurraba cada que tenía oportunidad, cada que podía mirar su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana.

No podía tener amigos verdaderos, solamente "amigos" que lo seguían por ser un Malfoy, otros que lo respetaban por la cantidad de veces en las que se metía en problemas y lograba zafar.

—Harry Potter.

Y era exactamente eso lo que le molestaba, no poder hablar bien con Harry Potter, no poder llevarse bien con Harry Potter… No ser amigo de Harry Potter.

Una mierda le importaba a Draco la leyenda de "El niño que vivió".

Golpeó la ventana, haciendo retumbar la misma. Se dio media vuelta y se acostó en el piso alfombrado de su habitación.

Una mierda le importaba, porque él, cuando lo vio por primera vez, antes de lograr reconocerlo, le había llamado mucho la atención ese color verde que emanaban los ojos de Harry, que parecían estar admirados por tanta magia, que parecían estar buscando incesantemente algo, que no podían dejar de revolotear de un lado para el otro.

Pero su padre le había dicho que debía acercarse a él, pero con esa actitud de superioridad que siempre le inculcó.

Obviamente, eso a Harry no le pareció pertinente.

No sabía cuánto duraría el apoyo que debía brindarle a su familia. No sabía si sería capaz de seguir haciendo aquello…

—A estas alturas, lo que haga siempre será mal visto.

Resignado, alzó su cabeza, mirando el cielo que se dejaba entrever por su ventana, disfrutando los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, dando paso, de a poco, a la noche.

Sintió el aroma a la comida, seguro que la cena ya estaría lista, pero no tenía hambre. Se puso de pie, tomó el libro de su madre y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a ir a devolver aquel libro.

Bajó por las escaleras y caminó por el largo pasillo, disfrutando del sonido que hacía el choque de sus zapatos con el suelo, pasó junto al despacho de su padre, donde escuchó un grito proveniente de su madre. Se quedó quieto, sabía que estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas no estaba, bien, pero Narcissa Malfoy había dicho su nombre…

—¿Por qué, Lucius? ¿Por qué no dejas a Draco en paz? ¡Solamente eres joven una vez y tú quieres que él pase su juventud complaciéndote a ti y a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso!

—Estas son cosas que debo hablar con mi hijo, no contigo. Tú eres su madre, compórtate como tal.

—¡Eso estoy haciendo, pero tú no lo dejas en paz!

—¡Tú también sigues al Señor Tenebroso, compórtate como lo que eres, no como lo que quieres ser!

Silencio. Draco relamió sus labios y siguió con su camino. Lucius Malfoy había vuelto a dejar sin palabras a su madre, una vez más, cuando ella intentó que Draco fuese libre de pensar y accionar.

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo. El primer capítulo será publicado el día sábado 6 de Agosto.


	2. I

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no es de mi pertenencia, sino que de J.K. Rowling, así como los personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la forma distinta en los escenarios ocurridos desde "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego" hasta "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte". Es decir, los episiodios de **Drarry** y **Romione**.

* * *

 _"Goner"_

—¡Hermione! —Gritó Ginny.

La chica arregló su cabello, pasó su antebrazo por su frente, secando el leve sudor que había en ella. Alzó su cabeza, girándola para poder ver cómo la pelirroja corría hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó una vez estuvo frente a la mayor.

—Intentaba quitar algo de maleza. Quiero ver si encuentro algo que me pueda ayudar.

—¿Ayudar a qué?

—Algo para pociones —dijo, restándole importancia—, pero creo que no.

—Mamá dice que la cena está lista, ¿Vamos?

Hermione asintió y caminó junto a Ginny, entrando a la casa, sintiendo el delicioso aroma de la comida hecha por Molly. Pasaron a sentarse a la mesa, como les había indicado la mujer, y aunque el aroma a la comida las hacía pensar en comenzar a comer de inmediato, debían esperar a que todos se sentaran a la mesa.

En menos de un minuto, todos los Weasley estaban sentados, incluyendo a Potter. Pero la atención de Hermione no estaba precisamente en este último, sino en el pelirrojo junto a él.

Ron Weasley y su peculiar forma de comer, algo bastante llamativo, según Granger. No habían pasado ni siquiera tres segundos cuando el pelirrojo ya se encontraba comiendo.

 _Es que este hombre parece no llenarse nunca,_ pensó Hermione, tomando con delicadeza su tenedor para comenzar a comer.

Ginny, por otra parte, pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando, así que sonriendo débilmente, pensó en que tal vez, más tarde, podría preguntarle algunas cosas al respecto.

Ron Weasley se caracterizaba por eso, por ser indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más aún cuando había comida en frente de él. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese terminar su plato.

—¿Ya tienen todo listo para cuando se vayan, chicos? —Preguntó Molly, retirando los platos junto con Fred y George.

—Mamá —dijo Ron, rodando los ojos—, has preguntado eso unas ocho mil veces: Sí, ya está todo ordenado.

—Solamente quiero estar segura.

—La verdad es que aún falto yo, mamá —Ginny pasó una mano por su cabello y se encogió de hombros—, pero ahora mismo voy a terminar.

Molly asintió, sonriéndole a su única hija.

—Hermione, acompáñame.

Sin preguntarle, la pelirroja tomó a la mayor del brazo y la condujo, escaleras arriba, hasta el tercer tramo, donde se encontraba la habitación de ella, que compartían ambas.

Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó en la misma, luego se giró, pegó su oreja a la misma, tratando de averiguar si alguien estaba afuera, ya que conociendo a Fred y George y los entrometidos que llegaban a ser, no quería arriesgarse a que escucharan su conversación con Granger.

—No creo que venga nadie.

—Es por seguridad.

—Bien —Hermione giró sobre su propio eje, lentamente, mirando y asegurando lo que ella había pensado, Ginny tenía todo listo—, ¿Se puede saber a qué vino esa mentira? Si es que querías que habláramos lo hubiésemos hecho en la noche —sonrió, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

—No, mentira, no lo hubieras permitido —acusó Ginny, compartiendo la sonrisa y acercándose a su cama, tomando asiento en la misma, seguida por Hermione—, me dirías que aguardáramos hasta el otro día, ya que ahora deberíamos descansar.

Hermione llevó una mano a su barbilla, haciendo como que pensara, hasta que asintió mientras reía.

—Vale, tienes razón, ¡Pero dime!

Ginny aclaró su garganta, frunció levemente el ceño, adoptando una postura seria.

—Sinceramente, no creo que puedas negar esto, y si lo haces, yo mantendré mi postura hasta que demuestre lo contrario —Hermione la mirada confundida, mientras Ginny no pudo más y poco a poco en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa burlona—, pero he notado que miras mucho a Ron.

—¡Vengan, está por aquí! —Gritaba Arthur Weasley, mientras se abría paso entre tanta maleza.

Fred y George comentaban acerca de los sucios que estaban, Ron le explicaba a Harry que el partido iba a estar fácil para Bulgaria, sobre todo porque Viktor Krum era el buscador, en tanto Ginny y Hermione caminaban en silencio, al menos esta última, porque la pelirroja tenía muchas ganas de seguir molestando a Hermione por lo de la noche pasada.

 _—Eh… ¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño, a modo de extrañeza—. Vaya, Ginny, tienes una imaginación muy grande._

 _—¿Entonces es mentira lo que vi hoy?_

 _—¿Qué se supone que viste?_

 _—Por favor, Mione, te vi —la señaló con el dedo índice de manera acusadora—. Vi cómo lo mirabas cuando se sentó a la mesa —estaba por echarse a reír, pero quería ver hasta qué punto lograría llegar, Hermione, negándolo._

 _—No, no, viste mal… ¡Interpretaste mal las cosas, Ginevra! —Se puso de pie, cruzó lo brazos sobre su pecho—. En verdad, no fueron así las cosas…_

 _—Pero no te alteres —dejó escapar una pequeña risa, poniéndose de pie, tomando los codos de Hermione—, solo te digo lo que vi._

 _—Pues viste mal._

 _—Ya, tranquila —levantó las manos y enseñó las palmas—. Bueno, puede que lo haya malinterpretado —la voz de la pelirroja sonaba serena, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, abriendo la misma y volteando para ver a la mayor—, pero no lo hubiese malinterpretado si eso no hubiese pasado._

 _Le sacó la lengua y salió de la habitación rápidamente, corriendo escaleras abajo, pasando a llevar a Ron que se encontraba subiendo._

 _Hermione se sentó en la cama, suspiró, apoyó su codo en su rodilla y su cabeza en su mano, se quedó mirando un punto muerto en la pared. Escuchó que la puerta se abría, de nuevo, suponiendo que era Ginny, simplemente habló._

 _—Voy a hacer que cambies de opinión, en verdad que yo no estaba mirándolo._

 _—¿Con quién hablas, Hermione?_

 _La aludida abrió los ojos como plato, giró la cabeza rápidamente y al ver a Ron se puso totalmente roja._

 _—¡Ron Weasley! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Yo podría haber estado desnuda! ¡Debes tocar antes de entrar a una habitación! ¡Sal! ¡Sal, ahora!_

 _El pelirrojo, cubrió su cabeza, a pesar de que Hermione no le había lanzado nada, aún, y cerró la puerta con rapidez._

—Ignora lo de ayer, Hermione.

Ella asintió ante las palabras de la menor de los Weasley, pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica, para que ella supiese que no estaba molesta ni nada, por si eso era lo que pensaba. Ginny apretó la mano de Hermione de manera fraternal, compartieron una sonrisa y aceleraron el paso hasta llegar donde Arthur… Que estaba junto a una vieja y sucia bota.

—¡Ron, Harry! ¡Apresúrense! —Ambos trotaron hasta llegar donde el resto—. Ahora, por favor, quiero que todos tomen _esto_ —señaló la bota, siendo el primero en tomarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es, señor Weasley? —Preguntó Harry.

—Un traslador, nos llevará hacia el lugar donde se desarrollará la final del mundial de Quidditch.

La carpa ya estaba armada, Harry estaba sentado junto a Ron que terminaba de comer una manzana y Hermione parecía bastante entretenida secreteándose con Ginny.

En su cabeza, dos cosas, y esas dos cosas eran solamente sus dos sueños. El haber soñado con Voldemort, con Peter Pettigrew y el otro hombre, lo tenían verdaderamente alarmado, por un motivo propiamente tal de seguridad, además de que es algo que tiene alarmado al mundo mágico, puesto que no es ningún secreto, para nadie, que la Segunda Guerra Mágica se desataría tarde o temprano.

Pero también, el sueño que tuvo en la corta —y maldita, según Harry— siesta que tomó antes de que Arthur fuese por él a la casa de los Dursley. Ese jodido sueño en donde estaba con Draco Malfoy.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello, revolviendo el mismo incluso más de lo normal. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, el cual no pasó desapercibido por Ron. El pelirrojo golpeó la rodilla del chico, buscando llamar su atención y con el simple gesto de encogerse de hombros y hacer una mueca, la que se vio dificultada por estar masticando, poder preguntarle qué le pasaba.

—Nada importante —respondió Potter, volviendo la vista a sus rodillas, ignorando la incrédula mirada del pelirrojo.

Ron golpeó su pecho al momento en que tragaba, deslizó sus manos por sus propias piernas, dejando el corazón de la manzana a un lado de él en el piso, repitió la acción un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Ya, dime. Te conozco, sé que estás preocupado por algo.

Sabía que mintiéndole a Ron no ganaría nada, más bien, sabría que tendría alguna pelea con él y no, no estaba en sus planes pelearse con su mejor amigo, pero… ¿Qué debería decirle? O más bien, ¿De qué forma? No podía decirle: "Es que tuve dos sueños, ¿Sabes? Y en uno de esos sueños estaba Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew y otro hombre, se sentía tan real; y en el otro sueño estaba en el bosque prohibido con Malfoy y él me extendía la mano para que juntos esperáramos a quien nos había mandando una nota diciendo que nos vería a esa hora en aquel lugar".

No, de ninguna manera.

—He tenido pesadillas —dijo, finalmente, junto con otro suspiro, girando su cabeza hacia Ron.

—¿Pesadillas?

—Sí, pesadillas… No es que no quiera contarte, pero… No me siento listo aún para hablar de ello.

Ron entendió, asintió, palpó la rodilla de Harry, en señal de apoyo y desvió su mirada hacia Hermione con Ginny, que seguían riéndose en voz baja.

—Tranquilo, no hay presión, pero deberías dejar de pensar en ellas.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y asintió lentamente, estando de acuerdo con las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su mejor amigo.

Fred y George Weasley estaban bastante confiados en que Irlanda sería campeón, en tanto Ron no perdía la fe en que Bulgaria lo sería, puesto que _nadie supera_ a Viktor Krum.

Mientras se dirigían a sus asientos, Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando escuchó una voz bastante peculiar llamándolo por su apellido.

—Hey, Potter.

Cuando lo escuchó, detuvo el paso, se giró sobre su propio eje, mirando a Hermione, que se encogió de hombros, sin saber por qué Harry había hecho aquello.

—Sé que usas lentes porque no ves bien, pero por favor, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?

La voz de Malfoy se escuchaba con cierta claridad, pero no sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —Preguntó Ron, apoyándose en el barandal mirando hacia abajo, donde la figura del rubio, esculpida por el usual traje negro que usaba, estaba ahí, de pie, con las manos en sus bolsillos, alzando su cabeza para poder mirarlos y sonreír con cierta superioridad.

—Eso debería preguntárselos yo a ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Sobre todo tú, Potter —Draco pareció ignorar por completo a Ron, ya que ni siquiera lo miró.

Pero Harry no respondía, se encontraba ahí, asimilando que el mismo chico, con el que tuvo aquel peculiar sueño, estaba teóricamente frente a él, solo que un poco más abajo, y le miraba con curiosidad y con esa particular sonrisa, la condenada sonrisa de superioridad perteneciente a todos los Malfoy.

—¡Ja! ¿Acaso te dejé mudo?

—¡Draco! —Y el rubio frunció el ceño, rodó los ojos y agachó la mirada. Vaya, sí que odiaba cuando su padre decía su nombre de esa manera, ya que siempre conllevaba un regaño—, ¿Qué crees que haces?

Lucius Malfoy llegó al lado de su hijo, se apoyó en su bastón ornamental, alzó la cabeza e hizo un gesto particular, aquel gesto de estar oliendo mierda.

—Dime, hijo, ¿Es mi idea o huele a podrido? —Alzó la vista y lo primero que hizo fue cruzar miradas con Arthur, que estaba bajando las escaleras en búsqueda de los chicos que aún no subían—. Oh, ya veo, Weasley Padre está acá, esa es la razón de aquel olor tan apestoso.

—Por favor, chicos, suban —dijo Arthur, ignorando por completo el comentario de Lucius.

El mayor de los Malfoy ocultó una risa, bajando un poco la cabeza, para no hacer sus risotadas tan evidentes. En verdad, Lucius Malfoy, pensaba que Arthur Weasley era una persona ridícula por no tener los mismos pensamientos que él.

—¿Son los únicos asientos que pudiste encontrar, Weasley?

Pero Arthur siguió sin contestar, solo tomó el brazo de Ginny y comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguido por los gemelos y Hermione.

—Nosotros tenemos asientos exclusivos —comenzó a decir Draco, caminando a paso lento, como su padre.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Draco —dijo Lucius, aparentemente irritado, golpeando el piso con su bastón.

El rubio le dedicó una última mirada a Harry, que seguía sin formular palabra alguna, pero no apartaba la vista del Malfoy menor, así como tampoco este último apartaba la mirada de Potter.

—Solo déjalos que disfruten, si es que pueden, del partido. Solo espero que, si se pone a llover, tengan la ropa suficiente como para cubrirse, puesto que serían los primeros en mojarse.

Dicho esto, Lucius, seguido de Draco, caminó a paso rápido, desapareciendo de la vista de Ron y Harry.

Estando, por fin, en sus asientos, y habiendo comenzado el partido, Harry decidió que no pensaría en nada más que no fuese disfrutar de aquello. Apoyaba a Bulgaria, junto a Ron, pero el pelirrojo no se mostraba tan entusiasmado como lo estuvo hace un rato atrás.

Estaba prácticamente hipnotizado por la forma en la que jugaba Viktor Krum.

—¡Ron! —Gritó Fred —¡Hagamos apuestas!

—¡Ya te dije que Bulgaria gana, porque Krum atrapará la snitch! —Dijo Ron, comenzando a molestarse un poco, puesto que los gemelos han estado molestándolo con dicho asunto hacía ya rato.

—Nosotros apostamos lo siguiente —dijo, esta vez, George—: Va a ganar Irlanda, pero el tonto Krum atrapa la snitch.

Harry, que estaba entre ellos, presenciando, en parte, la discusión, puesto que su atención estaba en el partido y en la forma en la que los irlandeses volaban sin problemas.

—¡Acepto!

Hermione, en tanto, negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que Ron tenía muchas posibilidades de perder, viendo el marcador, estando Irlanda ya con 140 puntos y Bulgaria a penas con 30, se le hacía más fácil a los irlandeses hacer más puntos aún si Krum atrapase la snitch.

Finalizando el partido, Ron tuvo que pagarles, a Fred y George, 20 galeones.

Mientras volvían a las carpas, Harry y Hermione no podían evitar reír por las burlas que hacían los gemelos al modo en que jugaba Krum, haciendo que Ron se enojara cada vez más.

—Ron está verdaderamente enojado —comentó Harry, riendo, acomodando sus gafas.

—Es de suponer.

—¿Disfrutaste el partido, Potter?

 _No jodas…_

Ambos chicos miraron en dirección de aquella voz, viendo a Draco Malfoy apoyado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, la barbilla en alto, riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Acaso no te aburres? —Inquirió Hermione.

—Contigo no estoy hablando, Granger.

Draco comenzó a acercarse, paso a paso, a ambos, pero especialmente al chico con gafas.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —Harry rodó los ojos y bufó, intentando no alterarse antes de tiempo.

—Solo te pregunté si disfrutaste el partido.

—Sí, lo hice, ¿Ya te vas?

—¡Oye! —Cubrió su boca, evitando que una risa se escapara, metió una mano en su bolsillo, asegurándose de tener su varita consigo, aunque no iba a usarla, no lo creía necesario—. Deberías ser menos agresivo.

—Esto no se trata de ser o no agresivo, se trata de que en verdad te detesto y agradecería que me dejaras en paz, ¿Es que no te aburres? A cada lado que voy, apareces tú. Eres un parásito.

Draco arqueó una ceja, frunció los labios, intercaló su mirada entre Hermione, que estaba algo preocupada y Harry, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No, la verdad es que no. Si puedo hacer tu vida miserable, voy a hacerlo. Imagínate, ahora _mi padre_ planea hacer algo que te perjudique. Espero lo haga con éxito.

Y antes de que Harry pudiese responder, Draco giró sobre sus talones y, con pasos largos, se alejó de ellos, perdiéndose entre la multitud que buscaba volver a sus carpas.

Hermione tiró de la manga del jersey de Harry para que él comenzara a caminar y así fueran a su carpa.

¿Qué habría querido decir Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que su padre podría hacer para perjudicarlo?

El sonido de una multitud asustada invadió lo que estaba siendo una estancia amigable, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que la preocupación de Harry se hacía más grande, en la carpa de los Weasley, Arthur se asomó y, completamente alarmado, les pidió a todos que salieran rápido y buscaran un lugar seguro.

Todos tenían mucho miedo, bastante miedo, más aún cuando vieron a los mortífagos _desfilar_ entre la multitud alborotada, generando más terror.

Pero ese terror se intensificó cuando la marca tenebrosa hizo su aparición en el cielo, aquella calavera con la serpiente… Eso era una señal de que las cosas no andaban bien.

Draco se resguardaba en su carpa, donde sabía que nada le pasaría, su padre le había garantizado su seguridad, a cambio de que no hiciera ruido alguno, para no levantar sospechas de los agentes del Ministerio que se contrarían por ahí, tratando de localizar a los mortífagos.

Recostado en el piso, eso se le estaba volviendo un hábito, pensar en su _hostigamiento_ hacia Potter y darse cuenta de que le había dicho, entre líneas, que su padre era un mortífago.

 _Maldición_ …

Ambas manos en su rostro, acompañas de un bufido.

Sí, bastante obvio había sido.

Lo que en ese momento a Draco le preocupaba era la seguridad de su padre, en verdad, él jamás podría desear que algo malo le pasase a algún miembro de su familia. Pero sabía que apoyando a su padre en lo que hacía, solamente estaba dejando que se condenaran ellos mismos.

Porque Draco sabía que, siguiendo al Señor Tenebroso, no llegarían a ser más que catalogados como una familia de mortífagos, aún cuando él mismo no estuviese muy de acuerdo con la ideología que su familia tenía.

Pero claro, eso no lo supo hasta que conoció a Harry Potter, sintiéndose fatal por el rechazo de su amistad y su preferencia por estar con un Weasley y una _sangre sucia_.

Siguió maldiciendo hasta que escuchó el ruido de unos pasos. Dejó de cubrir su rostro, se irguió levemente y distinguió la figura de Lucius, pero su rostro cubierto por aquella máscara plateada. Con su bastón le hizo un gesto a Draco para que se pusiese de pie y se fueran.

Al estar de regreso en la Mansión Malfoy, Narcissa se aseguró de que su hijo estuviese en perfecto estado, antes de darle un poco de atención a su marido.

—Estoy bien, mamá, no me pasó nada.

—¿Seguro, Draco?

—Sí —respondió serio, apartando con cuidado la mano de su madre—, voy a mi habitación, debo terminar de empacar.

El chico comenzó a caminar hasta la escalera, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, con la cabeza gacha y casi arrastrando los pies. Subió cinco peldaños antes de que la voz de su padre hiciese que se detuviera y volteara a verlo.

—Para una próxima instancia, hijo, vas a tener que actuar a mi lado.

La sonrisa de seguridad que tenía Lucius solamente logró perturbar al chico. Sin dar respuesta, siguió subiendo las escaleras, al mismo ritmo, pero ya al estar en el segundo piso, solamente corrió hasta su habitación, encerrándose en la misma.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó, logrando sentarse en el suelo. Las cortinas de su habitación no estaban corridas, así que, a través de los visillos se distinguía un poco la luna, que se empeñaba en brillar. Dudó un poco, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el ventanal, abriendo la ventana, sintiendo con mayor claridad el fresco aire. Respiró profundamente, intentando y logrando relajarse, dejando lejos, por unos momentos, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, sus malos sentimientos.

Le gustaría estar así siempre, en paz, que sus sueños de ir a Hogwarts y que su relación con Potter, Weasley y Granger fuese distinta a la que era en realidad. Por cosas como esa, Draco tenía un pequeño sentimiento de rencor contra su familia, por no poder escoger a sus amigos, por tener que cumplir con un estándar familiar, el cual simplemente se cumplía cuando tu círculo de amigos eran solamente "sangre pura".

—Una mierda.

Tragó saliva y cerró la ventana. Por más que lo intentase, siempre que intentaba pensar en lo buena que hubiese sido su vida escolar… Recordaba lo que en verdad había hecho y solamente se sentía mal consigo mismo.

—¡Harry, mira! ¡Ahí está Cho! —El grito de Ron fue bastante fuerte, pero no tanto como para que la chica de cabello negro lo escuchase.

Harry, en tanto, le dio un codazo a Ron, haciendo que el pelirrojo se quejara del dolor y Hermione solamente negara con la cabeza.

—Si quieres llegarle a una chica, Harry, solo debes hablarle —dijo Hermione.

—No le hagas caso —habló Ron—. Si quieres llamar la atención de Cho debes hacer algo… ¡Chocar con ella! —Chasqueó los dedos, como si esa fuese la mejor de las ideas.

—Ugh.

Hermione cerró el libro, se puso de pie y dejó el Gran Comedor negando con la cabeza, ante la extraña mirada de Ron y Harry, pero el pelirrojo fue el primero en restarle importancia.

—Como te decía, ¿Qué tal si, cuando vayamos a clases, haces como que llegas tarde y chocas con ella, sin querer?

Harry ladeó la cabeza, pensando si de verdad era una buena idea, pero en cosas de lógica, podría ser un buen argumento para llamar un poco su atención.

Notando que ya se les hacía tarde, fueron en busca de sus libros antes de irse a la primera clase de ese lunes.

Adivinación, con la profesora Trelawney.

—Mierda, Ron, tu plan era fingir que llegábamos tarde, no llegar tarde en serio —dijo Harry, caminando a paso rápido, seguido del pelirrojo.

—Piénsalo de este modo, así le das más realismo. Oye, ¿Y Hermione?

—Supongo que ya está en el salón.

Harry distinguió a Cho al final del pasillo, que venía con sus amigas, riendo, a paso lento. Ron palpó la espalda de su amigo, a modo de apoyo. Ambos siguieron corriendo hasta que, "sin querer", Harry choca con Cho.

—¡Oh! ¡Discúlpame, Cho!

—Harry… —Cho lo miró con extrañeza y cierta confusión.

—Eh… En serio, disculpa, no fue mi intención chocarte, pero voy tarde a clases y…

—Está bien, tranquilo, no ha pasado nada —la chica le sonrió amigablemente y palpó su hombro—, apresúrate, pero ahora con más cuidado.

Sin más, la chica siguió su camino con sus amigas, mientras que Harry se quedó de pie en el pasillo mirándola, hasta que Ron le tiró del brazo para que siguiera caminando, pero Harry parecía estar más preocupado de seguir mirando a Cho antes que llegar a clases de Adivinación.

—Anda, Harry, llegaremos tarde.

—¡No puedes ser más ridículo, Potter!

Aquel grito de burla, proveniente de Draco Malfoy que pasaba por su lado, fue lo que en verdad logró sacar a Harry de su hipnosis. El Slytherin se volteó y, aún caminando de espaldas, se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera burlona.

—Tu ridiculez me sorprende cada día más. Veamos si mañana puedes alcanzar otro nivel.

Malfoy le guiñó un ojo, se volteó y siguió con su camino.

Harry suspiró de mala gana, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a correr, junto a Ron hasta el salón de clases, donde llegaron tarde, pero la profesora los dejó entrar de igual forma.

No prestó mucha atención a lo que Trelawney explicaba, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Quizás Malfoy tenía razón y solamente estaba siendo ridículo. Tal vez debería escuchar los consejos de Hermione… Pero cómo… Malfoy en verdad pensaba que él era ridículo, y eso le molestaba.

—Ron —susurró Hermione, inclinándose hacia el pelirrojo—, ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

—Chocó con Cho, como lo planeamos, pero luego llegó Malfoy y le dijo que era ridículo… Las palabras de ese idiota parecen tenerlo en las nubes más que las palabras que cruzó con Cho.

Hermione asintió levemente, volvió a mirar a Harry y después a Ron, que se encontraba inclinado hacia a ella. Miró directamente sus ojos por unos segundos, antes de romper aquel contacto para mirar a Harry, que tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Dos preguntas invadían la mente de Hermione.

La primera: ¿Por qué Harry le daba tanta importancia a las palabras de un idiota como Malfoy?

Y la segunda: ¿Ron siempre había tenido unos ojos así de brillantes?

* * *

Gracias por esperar. Sé que dije que iba a publicar ayer, pero tuve que atender un asunto de la universidad y me dediqué a terminarlo y... Bueno, acabo de terminar, por algo recién pude subir el capítulo. El título es por la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía el capítulo. Debo decir que tengo una playlist que me acompaña en la creación de cada capítulo, pero eso no significa que me inspiro un cien por ciento en las letras para escribir, a veces es el ritmo o algunas frases.

Eh... Espero les haya gustado, prometo actualizar cada fin de semana, si no es el sábado, será el domingo.

Gracias a _MeimiCaro, karura999 y ParnerLevi_ por sus reviews, xx.-

Hasta la próxima semana. xx.-


End file.
